Currently, in our country, nursing care for elderly people is a serious problem. From individual to country, nursing care for elderly people is an important social problem to be solved. A key in the nursing care for elderly people is that the elderly people lose the ability to work, memory continues to decline with an increase of age. Some elderly people also lose normal sense of judgment, such as forgetting the way back to home after an outgo, and this may easily cause a get-lost of the elderly people. Some elderly people need medicine to deal with some unexpected or persistent disease. If no one reminds a dosage of the medicine, the elderly people may forget to take medication. The elderly people may even mistake a dosage method and amount of the medicine and may cause a great harm to the life. With an increase of aging population, it becomes more difficult for the children to take care of the elderly people by their sides.
According to a prior art, a self-reminder card is suggested for a going out of the elderly people. This self-reminder card is a card type reminder device, and is able to remind the elderly people by outputting a speech notification when the elderly people forget some matters and the matters need to be reminded to the elderly people.
Above-described card only can provide the speech notification that is preliminarily stored, but cannot provide a more comprehensive intelligent help to the elderly people who has no helper around him or her. Thus, family members of the elderly people cannot promptly acquire the health condition of the elderly people. This problem is not limited to the elderly people, other groups of people may also have similar problems.